Athena
by The Katty Doctor
Summary: Hamish Watson-Holmes meets a sociopath. But its not his father this time. Yeah, might be an M. Just letting you know. :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I don't own Sherlock. All rights to BBC, But i do own Sierra. MY CHARACTER.

A/N '  
I LOVE SHERLOCK HOLMES! just putting it out there. Also, this is a T-rated fic for now, but may be smutty in the future

Hamish

I hate school. Father doesn't want me to go, saying that the teachers are stupid. I agree. But, Dad forces me to. High school sucks. Badly. I correct the teachers when i want to, which is every time the get something wrong. I hate my school, but Uncle got me a free pass to a high class school, so now i HAVE to go.

"Yes, Hamish?"

"May I go to the nurse, i'm feeling sort of sick?" I was lying through my teeth of course, but, i already knew about the the human body, having gone to a crime scene with father a couple times. And dissected a body with him in the hospital. Once, Don't judge me!

My teacher nodded her head, and gave me a pass. I walked to the nurses office, twirling the pass between my fingers. When I got there, I saw a girl about my age, 15 or 16, on a computer, typing, her fingers flying on the keyboard, with earbuds in, sitting at the desk.

"Hello?"

She didn't respond. I could deduce what kind of person she was, for i had gotten the great Holmes deduction power from father. She had torn up jeans, a black ripped t-shirt, and a bright pink cami underneath. Her skin was a olive color, so she must have some greek descent. Her hair was black as night, which went past her shoulder, ending about 2 inches above rather large breasts. Her hair framed a very pretty face, with lined eyes, and full lips. The girl had small white hairs on her pant leg displaying to me the fact that she had a dog.

She worked for the nurse for extra money, taking over the lunch period, judging by what she was typing, a job application."\

She looked up at me, pulling out an ear bud. "Hi, what can i do for you?" She asked her green eyes,staring at me. "I'm feeling kind of sick."

"No, your not." She gave me a hard look, "You don't look sick, I think you just want to skip class."

She reached into the desk, grabbing a slip of paper, and a pen. "Name?"

"Hamish Watson-Holmes"

She stopped writing. "Hi, Hamish, I'm Athena Idler, I believe our parents knew each other."

She handed me the slip. "What's this?"

"You have the flu."

A/N

It SUCKED I KNOW! Its a bad chapter but its all i got! dont judge!

Love,

The Katty Doctor.


	2. Godammit Anderson

Disclaimer

DONT OWN. NO RIGHTS! Well, I do own Athena. DUH.

Hamish

I went into my science class, which is such a bore. Today we are allowed to design a science fair project. Which mean I'm doing all the work, letting my assigned partner relax and do some random shit. I'll probably get paired with Anderson's kid. Jason, Jason Anderson. I met Anderson when Lestrade made Father go to the Donovan/ Anderson wedding, taking Dad and I with him. I remember him cursing the tuxedo. And then Dad reminding him that he wore that tux the day they got hitched. Then Dad not speaking to Father for the rest of the day. For being an ass to the Andersons. Yeah, Father can be an ass sometimes.

And that's coming from me, the Ass King, as I called in middle school.

"Hey, Hamish, right?" I heard a girl behind me. "Athena." I stated, coldly. "Hey, where"s the love?" Athena sat next to me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm new, just moved from America."

"I knew that."

"How?" An amused smile slowly creeped across her face, As if she had known about my powers of deduction. But, of course she did, Her mother was "HER", the woman who my father hated, the one that almost stole Father away from him, even if they both didn't know they were smitten with each other. the name Idler is never spoken in our house.

"Your accent is awful." I made a face. Athena let a full out laugh. "Wow, that was harsh!" She settled into her seat. Which happened to next to mine. Damn. Her legs were clad in the yoga pants, with her over large t-shirt covering her bottom. Her shirt was cut so that her cleavage was showing, not in the way to make her slutty, but enough to make sure she doesn't look like a prude. She had a scar on her right hand, healed pretty well, but it looked like she had cut herself with a knife.

"YO! W-H!"

God dammit.

Anderson.

A/N

Don't kill me.

It's really short, buts it's better than nothing.

I can write more these days! SUMMMERRRRRRRR!

Love

The Katty Doctor


End file.
